


Where to?

by Schist



Category: Formula 1 RPF, james hunt - fandom, niki lauda - fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schist/pseuds/Schist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James gets into a taxi at the airport he has no idea that he will soon be running for his life with the most annoying taxi driver in the world as his only ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [方向](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540826) by [juneten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneten/pseuds/juneten)



> This story was inspired by a conversation with Nadayoghurt and this picture: http://41.media.tumblr.com/ae0d8cd9a3ae9d924ec4c00386318d14/tumblr_nm323yJuQY1sl1o0fo1_500.jpg

It hadn’t been a bad flight. No delays, not too long, the person sitting next to him hadn’t been too annoying – but flying was still flying and when James left the arrivals terminal he was dying for some fun.

He opened the door to the first in the line of taxis waiting outside International Arrivals.

“You free?” he asked.

The driver didn’t answer, but got out of the car and opened the trunk to put James’ bag inside. James got a shock when he saw him. He was a small man, slightly built, in a shapeless navy blue jacket and an equally shapeless navy blue baseball cap. That was nothing out of the ordinary, but when James handed him the bag he noticed that half the man’s face was covered in what looked like burn scars. His right ear was missing.

The driver closed the trunk and got back into the car. James got in on the passenger’s side. A moment of silence passed.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘where to?’?” James asked finally.

The driver shot him an annoyed look. He had a thin, almost skinny look to his face and protruding front teeth that made him look a bit like a rat. Poor man. The gods of beauty had not been kind to him.

“Do I have to?” he said. “This is a taxi. You know you have to tell me where you want to go. And you’d better tell me soon, because I’m charging you.”

James glanced at the meter. It was running. Then he looked at the driver’s ID that was attached to the dashboard next to the meter. Niki Lauda. What kind of name was that?

“Niki?” he said. “Is that your name?”

The driver nodded, and then sighed impatiently.

“I’ll get on the motorway while you make up your mind” he said and started the car.

“You do so” James said. “What kind of name is Niki?”

“It’s _my_ name.”

“It’s cute.”

Niki looked at him in surprise.

“Cute?!” he said.

“Yes.”

James smiled and thought he might enjoy this ride. There was something fascinating about his driver. His ugliness was intriguing, and seemed only highlighted by the fact that he had beautiful blue eyes and long eyelashes. James wondered what he looked like underneath the cap.

“My name is James” he said.

“Good for you. Are you going somewhere?”

They had left the airport area behind them and were on the motorway heading to the city.

“Feisty, aren’t you?” James said. “I am going somewhere, in fact, which is why I got into a taxi.”

He thought he saw the corner of the driver’s mouth twitch slightly.

 “I want to go to the Paddock Club. Do you know where it is?”

“Of course I know where it is. Why do you want to go there? Bunch of pretentious assholes talking bullshit.”

James looked at the driver in surprise. Then he laughed.

“I like talking bullshit” he said. “I like it even more with a drink in my hand.”

“You should go home” Niki said. “Get some sleep. You look tired.”

“Maybe, but there’s a girl I’d like to see at the club.”

Niki smiled.

 “You might want to take the motorway down to the Queensway exit and then go behind the industrial complex” James said. “That way you can escape the traffic jam.”

“No way, that will get me stuck in the red lights at Stanley Cross.”

“So what way do you propose?”

“Why don’t you just sit back and relax and let me drive?”

“Fine.”

They drove in silence for a few moments. James looked out the window, and then glanced at his driver again. He drove well; fast but calm and smooth, his attention on the road but in a rather relaxed manner. James allowed himself to look closer at the scars.

“What happened to you?” he asked.

“Car crash” Niki answered without taking his eyes off the road. His voice sounded calm, as if he was used to answering this question.

“Car crash? Not a taxi, I hope?”

“No. Not a taxi.”

“Looks like you were in a fire.”

“I was. The car burned.”

“Must have been painful.”

“It was.”

Silence again. There wasn’t much to say. James wanted to keep asking, but something held him back. He looked out the window again and wondered why the landscape near airports was always so boring.

A few minutes later Niki turned onto an exit and left the motorway.

“This is the wrong way” James said and felt a tiny needle prick of fear.

“No. This is faster.”

James realized he didn’t know anything about this guy, except his name and that he’d once been in a car crash. That license might not even be real.

“It’s not closer” James argued. “This takes us to the Mill.”

“Not if you turn left before you get there, and then take the back road through the fields. That will take you out onto New street which leads onto Brook Street where your club is.”

He talked with patient annoyance, as if trying to explain something very obvious to a child.

“I don’t know” James said. “Back roads and shit…”

Niki stepped on the brake and the car skidded to a halt. James fell forward until his seat belt caught him, threatening to strangle him. He straightened himself up and stared at his driver.

“What the fuck?!”

“Do I tell you how to do your job? Listen” Niki said. “You hired me to drive you to the Paddock Club. Are you going to be an asshole about it, or let me do my job? Either you shut up or you get out and walk.”

James had no idea what to say. Nothing had prepared him for dealing with this. They were sitting still in a car on some country road he didn’t know. The silence after the motorway was half eerie and half peaceful.

“Shit, of all the taxi drivers in this town, why did I have to pick the crazy one?”  he said and shook his head. “Do you treat all your customers like this?”

Niki laughed and started the car again. They drove in silence for a few miles. James didn’t recognize their surroundings at all.

“Are you sure this is right?” he said. “I’m not paying you if you fuck this up and it takes half the night to get there.”

Niki bit his teeth together, which was quite an amusing sight since he was so bucktoothed, and James had to hold back a giggle.

“I’ve got a girl waiting, you know” James added. “Can’t be late.”

“So you said. Your girlfriend?”

“Well… not exactly.”

“Fuck-buddy?”

James laughed. The expression sounded so odd coming from someone like him.

“Well, that’s a bit more accurate. It’s complicated.”

“Complicated how?” Niki asked. “She’s married?”

“Actually, yes.”

“Jesus Christ” Niki said, his voice full of disgust. “Why would you do that? It’s so… tasteless!”

“Tasteless?”

“Surely you can have any girl you want. Why go after one who’s taken?”

James shrugged, quite happy about the compliment.

“I like her” he said. “Plus, it’s a challenge.”

“What will her husband do when he finds out?”

“Well, that’s the complicated part” James confessed. “He’s a bit of a dodgy kind of guy. You know, he has a reputation.”

“What, like a gangster?”

“I guess so.”

“And you’re not a gangster?”

James laughed.

“Do I look like a gangster?” he asked.

Niki grinned.

“No, you look like a hippie.”

James looked at him, and he looked back, if only for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. It felt like something passed between them, but he couldn’t quite tell what. Suddenly he wished Niki _would_ fuck up the drive and they would get lost and have to drive half the night. Things happened when you spent time together in a car. The intimacy of a car made it easier to say things you would otherwise only say to people you knew well. Who knew where they might end up after a few hours?

He was disappointed when he recognized the neighborhood and realized they were only blocks from the club.

“Shit” he said and looked at his watch. “You were right, your way was faster.”

“It always is” Niki said without a trace of humility.

He stopped in front of the club. James paid him and reluctantly got out of the car. Niki got out and fetched his bag from the trunk.

“Have a good night” he said. “Even though you’re an idiot.”

“You too” James said. “Even though you’re an asshole.”

They stood there smiling at each other until the car behind them honked, and Niki got back in the car. James turned his back at him, tried to accept they would probably never see each other again, and went inside the club.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t a good night. Not at all. It started out all right, with a drink, small talk with some friends, and then _she_ was there. Maya Montezemolo. She was beautiful, in a silk top and painted-on jeans, her hair like a shampoo commercial. James smiled, chatted and flirted, but in the middle of it he heard the taxi driver’s comment in the back of his mind. _Tasteless_. He could have chosen any other word to judge him; like immoral or dangerous or just plain wrong. Could have called him a homewrecker or a cheating bastard. But he had said tasteless, and now it was stuck in James’ mind. Now he could see it. Tasteless.

Then her husband showed up. No one had expected that, except perhaps for Mr Montezemolo himself, since he rarely went to night clubs. Maya let go of James with a look of horror that made James’ insides go cold. He didn’t mind a bit of risk-taking, but he was no fighter. Time to go.

He headed for the exit, but suddenly there were more of them. Men with grim faces and dark suits, advancing towards him, trying to cut him off. Another of Niki’s words flew through his head when he saw them come after him. Gangster. Shit, what if they were gangsters for real? Who else would have men on hand for chasing after their wife’s lover? Suddenly it wasn’t fun anymore, only scary. He tried to hide, slip behind other people, edge towards the exit without being noticed, but he couldn’t shake them off. He panicked and ran towards the exit, violently bumped into someone on the way, almost fell but managed to keep his balance and stumbled out onto the street. Shit, what now? He had no car and he lived too far from here to run all the way.

Behind him the men in dark suits came out and yelled at him to give himself over. He started running down the street, when his attention was drawn to a car honking just beside him. He thought it was another gangster and sped up, already tired and short of breath, but then the door opened.

“Get in!” someone yelled in a vaguely familiar voice, and when he glanced at the driver he saw a scarred face under a navy blue baseball cap.

He tried to get into the car while it was still running, fell into it with his head in the driver’s lap and his feet still sticking out of the door. The car sped up and he struggled to get himself into a sitting position so he could close the door.

“Shit!” he yelled.

“Gangsters?” Niki asked.

“Yes.”

It took another block or so before they noticed that they were being followed. A car stayed close behind them, and when James looked closer he recognized one of the men in dark suits.

“Fuck, it’s them!” he yelled. “Can you shake them?”

Niki looked in the rear view mirror.

“Of course I can” he said, and pushed the throttle.

It was like being in a movie. The taxi weaved through traffic, rocking from side to side with the sudden movements, the whole vehicle groaning and whining under the strain, but they slowly left the other car behind. When they got out of the city center and the roads got wider and less crowded they could speed up even more, flying down the road at breathtaking speed, taking corners that made the tires scream until finally the other car was nowhere to be seen.

“Holy shit!” James said when he could finally let go of the handle.

His hand was cramping from the strain of holding on in panic.

“You can really drive!” he said. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Well” Niki said smugly. “That car I crashed? It was a race car.”

James stared at him for a moment, and then started to laugh. After a few seconds Niki laughed too.

“That was wild” James said when he’d started to calm down. “How could you be there exactly when… I mean, what are the odds…”

Niki shrugged.

“I was in the neighborhood” he said.

“Doing what?”

“I had another drive.”

“To where?”

“Why do you care?”

“You’re a terrible liar” James said. “Where you waiting for me?”

Niki scoffed.

“Of course I wasn’t. Why would I?”

James grinned.

“Well, you saved me from the gangsters” he said. “Thank you.”

“I’m charging you” Niki said and pointed at the meter.

“Of course you are. Still: thank you.”

Niki shrugged.

“What the fuck do I do now?” James said and looked out the window.

“Do the gangsters know where you live?”

“Probably. My girlfriend knows. I guess ex-girlfriend now…”

“Then you’d better come to my place tonight.”

James looked at him in surprise.

“Really?” he said. “Would you be charging me for that too?”

Niki chuckled as if that was genuinely funny.

“No, my shift is over” he said.

“Since when is your shift over?” James asked.

“Since now” Niki said, reached out and turned the meter off.

They were quiet for a while. They drove through a residential area he didn’t know, and finally stopped outside a small building with a couple of flats.

“Why are you helping me?” James asked when Niki had turned the car off.

“If you don’t like it you can fuck off.”

“No, no… I’m just curious.”

Niki shrugged and got out of the car.

“I don’t have a guest room” he said. “You’ll have to sleep on the couch.”

“That’s fine.”

James got out of the car and followed Niki inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up the next morning from kitchen noises he didn’t recognize. A moment of confusion when he opened his eyes and found himself on a sofa in an unfamiliar living room, early morning light coming in through the windows, but then he remembered last night. The taxi driver and the gangsters.

He sat up and looked around. Niki’s flat was tidy – spotless, actually. The bedroom door was open, the bed in there neatly made. He looked at his watch. 5.30. Jesus Christ.

He found his clothes, pulled them on and wandered into the kitchen. It smelled like coffee. Niki was standing by the counter pouring something into a bowl. He wasn’t wearing his baseball cap, and James remembered the moment of horror when he’d taken it off last night. Most of the hair on the right side of his head was gone and replaced with scar tissue. But he had been so un-self-conscious about it that the horror passed quickly and it was surprisingly easy to get used to the sight of him.

Niki turned his head and looked at him.

“Good morning” he said, and then laughed. “Want to borrow a hair brush?”

James pulled a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly.

“Thanks again for letting me stay the night” he said. “But why on Earth are you up at this ungodly hour?”

“Shift starts at 6” Niki said and sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a bowl of what looked like yoghurt. “Want some breakfast? Help yourself.”

“Thanks.”

James poured himself a cup of coffee and looked into the fridge. It was just as spotless as the rest of the place. He made himself a cheese sandwich and sat down at the table. They ate in silence for a while, Niki browsing through the morning paper and James trying to wake up.

“I guess you’ll want me out by the time you leave” James said.

Niki nodded.

“You can put the sheets in the laundry basket in the bathroom” he said.

“Okay. Thanks again.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was kinda fun.”

They finished their food and Niki got up to get ready for work. James left the table to clear the sheets off the sofa.

“And who’s going to wash your dishes?” Niki asked. “Your maid?”

James looked at him.

“Bit of a nazi, are we?” he said and took his cup and plate to the sink.

“I’m sorry, who’s the one running away from gangsters again? And who’s the kind soul who saved his ass?”

“Fine, fine. Tune down the sarcasm before you choke on it.”

Niki grinned.

“Make sure you wipe up the crumbs” he said. “And hurry up, I want to get out to the airport before the business flights come in. Good money there.”

“Speaking of which” James said and wiped breadcrumbs off the table. “Could you drop me off on High Street?”

Niki glared at him, and James sighed.

“I’ll pay you” he said.

“Of course you will. I run a fucking taxi service, not a charity.”

James finished in the kitchen and then went into the living room, bundled the sheets up and put them in the laundry basket. It felt strange to perform such mundane tasks in someone else’s home, but he found he didn’t mind it much. There was something peaceful about Niki’s flat that he liked – despite the OCD alert. It felt cared for and private. He remembered how he had felt when they arrived late last night. Safe behind a locked door where nobody knew he was. Even the strange company was soothing; at least for the half hour Niki agreed to sit up with him over sandwiches and tea before he went to bed and left James with a neat little stack of clean sheets and his confused, exhausted thoughts. 

It was weird to go out onto the street and into Niki’s taxi again. He almost expected the gangsters to jump up from behind the bushes, but the street was deserted in the early morning. He’d asked Niki to drop him off at work, because he couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. He thought about the gangsters chasing him. He wanted to think it was funny and cool, like a movie or a good story he could tell his friends. But it was only terrifying.

 

He didn’t think he’d ever been at work this early before. He said a quick goodbye to Niki, paid his fare and got out. He thought about last time he had done that, and discovered that a part of him wished Niki would wait for him that afternoon when he left work again. He went into the building, said good morning to the surprised guard and took the elevator up to his room. He worked at the sales department, and even though his office wasn’t as fancy as the ones management had it was still quite nice. He shared a secretary with the rest of the department, and you could usually get her to run errands if you asked nicely. He would ask her to get him some new clothes as soon as she got in.

He checked his e-mail and tried to get some work done, but had a hard time concentrating. His thoughts kept returning to the drama of last night, the horror of being chased by people who wanted to hurt him, and then Niki. The peaceful stillness of his flat, the quiet confidence of the man despite his terrible scars.

By lunch time he’d gotten some new clothes and had a shower and shave in the gym in the basement. He headed out to lunch with a client and felt much better. But as the afternoon wore on he started to get more and more uncomfortable. The thought of going home made his stomach burn with anxiety, but where else could he go? He could call his parents, but they would worry if he showed up and asked to stay the night. Besides, they lived in the country and the commute would be a bitch.

A female acquaintance perhaps? He had plenty of those, and then there would be sex, which might do him good. But truth was that he was exhausted and didn’t want to play the lover just now. And with a girlfriend he could only stay one night or maybe two before he had to move on, or things tended to get complicated. Girls got ideas into their heads if you spent too much time with them.

He thought about his other friends, but they all had families and he would be a burden to them sooner or later. He decided to check himself into a hotel for the time being. The storm would pass and then he could go home.

He called Maya before he left. He knew it was stupid but he had to know how things were.

“James!” she hissed. “You can’t call! Ever! Luca wants to kill you, for real!”

“But he’ll calm down sooner or later, won’t he?”

“I wouldn’t count on it! I had to delete your number so he wouldn’t get hold of you. But he knows where you live!”

“Does he know where I work?”

“No, not yet. But he’ll find out sooner or later. James, he’s not going to let this go. He has people, they’re trying to find you… I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Is he like the mob?” James asked.

“Maybe. Sort of. I’m sorry.”

“Well” James said with a carelessness he didn’t quite feel. “It was worth it. We had fun, didn’t we?”

She giggled.

“The sex was the best I’ve ever had” she whispered. “Good bye James. Don’t call again.”

She hung up and he sat at his desk in a quiet panic for a while, trying to come up with a solution. Then he got up, left the building and walked down the street to find a hotel. He tried to behave like normal, but he felt tense and scared and constantly had to stop himself from looking over his shoulder. Finally he hailed a taxi and got in.

“Where to?” the driver asked.

“Watkins Lane” he said, despite himself.

“Sure thing.”

He got out outside Niki’s building and felt both relieved and nervous when he saw Niki’s taxi parked outside. The taxi he’d arrived in left, and he was alone on the street. He looked at the second floor windows, where Niki’s flat was. One of the windows was lit and he thought he saw something move.

He hesitated. This was such a stupid idea. Why would Niki even let him in? He wouldn’t bother his friends or his family, but he was fine with inviting himself to a perfect stranger?

The street door was unlocked, and he went inside, up the stairs and rang the doorbell to Niki’s flat. After a few nervous seconds the door opened. Niki raised his eyebrows, which looked sort of funny since he didn’t have any.

“Hi” James said.

“Hi” Niki said.

“Can I come in?”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Niki thought it over for a few seconds, and then he shrugged and let him in.

“I don’t know you” he said. “You could be evil. Maybe you want to murder me in my sleep and chop up my body.”

“Why would I want to murder _you_? I’m sure I could find much more attractive and less moody people to dismember.”

Niki laughed.

“I was just going to have dinner” he said. “Do you want some?”

“Thank you I’d love to.”

He went into the kitchen and James followed him.

“So, how are you gangster friends?” Niki asked and stirred something in a pot.

“Still chasing me.”

“Do you know this, or are you just imagining it?”

“I know. I called Maya, the girl I was with, whose husband is apparently a gangster boss.”

Niki must have picked up the sad tone in his voice, because he didn’t deliver a witty reply. He glanced at James with something like sympathy.

“How about you?” James asked and sat down at the table. “You have a girlfriend?”

“You could set the table rather than just sit there” Niki pointed out. “And no, I just got divorced. I’m very much enjoying some time to myself. Or did, until you showed up.”

James got up and started looking through the cabinets for plates and glasses.

“Bowls” Niki said. “We’re having soup.”

“All right” James said. “Anyway, I’ll be out of your way in no time. I just… I’m not sure what to do just now.”

“Don’t you have friends? Family?”

“Yeah, but…”

He set the table for two and thought how similar it was to preparing a date. Maybe they should have candles.

“But?” Niki asked and put the pot on the table.

He got a pitcher of water, put it on the table and then sat down. James sat down opposite to him.

“I… I suspect they might have had enough of me” he confessed. “I’ve lived a bit of a wild life, and… well… my friends all have families now, kids and stuff. They’ve settled down. I’m sure they wouldn’t refuse to help me, but they… might not be so enthusiastic about it.”

“They’re fed up with cleaning up your messes?” Niki said.

“Well that’s one, very hurtful, way to put it” James admitted.

“If it’s the truth, why sugar-coat it? Be honest, at least with yourself. And since you’re forcing your mess on me, perhaps be honest with me.”

James looked at him and tried to decide if he felt hurt, intrigued or maybe both.

“You’re something, aren’t you?” he muttered.

Niki helped himself to the food. James watched.

“What _is_ that?” he asked.

“Vegetable soup.”

“Vegetable soup? And water? You don’t even have wine or beer?”

“Not on work nights.”

“Seriously? Are you punishing yourself for something?”

Niki smiled. James poured himself some soup.

“I like to live healthy” Niki said.

“Boooooring.”

“Perhaps you can find a more exciting taxi driver to put you up for the night?”

James laughed and tasted his soup.

“Not bad” he said. “But it needs wine.”

“You know, there are shops where you can exchange money for wine.”

“Are you always this sarcastic?”

They both grinned at each other, and then ate in a relaxed, friendly silence. The flat was so quiet James could hear traffic and people from outside and thought about gangsters. What if they found him here? What if Niki got hurt for helping him?

“Can I stay just a few days?” he asked. “Just to get things sorted… I’ll pay you for rent and food.”

“Fine” Niki said. “But I want you out before the weekend.”

“What happens then?”

Niki smiled. A big, open, happy smile, rat teeth and all, without a trace of sarcasm.

“My kids are coming” he said.

 

After making him clean up after dinner (”I cooked so you do the dishes”), Niki showed him a room next to his bedroom. James hadn’t even noticed a door there, but then he hadn’t paid much attention.

“You said you didn’t have a guest room” he said when Niki opened the door.

“It’s not a guest room. It’s the kids’ room.”

It was furnished with two adult size beds with colorful bedspreads, a bright red chest of drawers, a bookshelf where the lower shelves held boxes of toys and the upper ones held rows of children’s books. The whole room was cheerfully colorful. A room for kids, although much too clean.

“It’s really nice” James said. “Did you decorate it?”

“Yeah. They got to decide what they wanted, and then I did the painting and shit.”

“Maybe I could sleep in here while they’re not using it… “ James suggested. “No offense to your sofa, but it’s a little short for me…”

Niki looked blankly at him.

“It’s the kids’ room” he repeated.

“Yes, but when they’re not _here_.”

Niki gave him a skeptical look, as if he thought James might defile the room with his presence.

“I’ll tidy up after myself” James promised. “You’ll never know I was there.”

“All right” Niki said reluctantly. “I want the room perfect and you out by 5 o’clock Friday.”

“I promise.”

 

They watched a movie, and when it was over they watched another one. They found they had a similar taste in movies.

“Don’t you have to get up tomorrow?” James asked when Niki started the second DVD.

“No, I don’t start my shift until lunchtime.”

“Great, so I don’t have to get up at 5.30!”

“There are other taxis…”

“Yes, but none as entertaining as you. Besides, you want me out by the time you leave I guess?”

Niki shrugged.

“I guess if you’re going to stay the rest of the week you should be able to come and go as you want” he said.

He seemed to think something over, while the anti-piracy commercial played on the screen. Then he got up, went into the third bedroom (his office, as he called it) and came back with a key. He held it for a few moments, hesitating.

“If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already” James said. “I’m just a loser who owes you his life.”

Niki gave him the key. James took it, moved by the trust shown him. Did he really deserve this? He had just barged into this poor guy’s life. He put it in his pocket.

“I’ll guard this with my life” he said.

“You’d better. If the gangsters catch you, kill you and get hold of it, you have to let me know so I can change the lock.”

“I’ll make sure to do that.”

They started the movie.

“Why _did_ you save my life?” James asked after a while.

Niki shrugged.

“Just happened to be in the neighborhood. Felt sorry for you, I guess.”

“But you were waiting for me outside the club.”

Niki scoffed.

“Of course not” he said. “I had a drive and I saw you. Pure coincidence.”

They watched the movie. Or, Niki watched half of it before falling asleep. James watched it to the end, turned the TV off and looked at his new friend snoring in the silence of the flat. What a strange twist of fate that had brought them together. James felt a tug of tenderness that went beyond just gratitude. He realized he didn’t only depend on Niki; he _liked_ him.

He leaned closer, considered all the fun ways he could wake him up but then decided to be merciful and just shake his shoulder.

“Go to bed” he said when Niki looked up at him with drowsy, unfocused eyes.

“Right. Is the movie over?”

“Yeah. But we can watch it again tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

He got up and disappeared into the bathroom while James went to the kids’ room to decide which of the beds he wanted to borrow.


	4. Chapter 4

“I need to stop by my flat” James said the next morning while they were having breakfast. “I can’t keep buying new clothes. I thought maybe if I stop by real quick and just grab some things…”

“You think the gangsters have given up?” Niki said behind the morning paper.

“No. But... “

He didn’t know what to say. Niki put the paper down and looked at him.

“Do you want me to come with you?” he asked.

“Well, if you want to… “

Niki shrugged.

“I have to run some errands and I assume you want a ride to work, so we can do it on the way.”

“What if they’re there…”

They were both quiet for a while.

“We could bring a gun” Niki said at last.

“A gun? Where would you get a gun?”

Niki smiled, got up and went into the bedroom. He came back with a gun that looked like a prop from a cowboy movie.

“It was my father’s” he said. “But it works, and I know how to shoot it. I used to be quite a good shot.”

“How do you know how to shoot?” James said, feeling slightly upset by this turn of events.

Perhaps his taxi driver wasn’t as harmless as he had believed? That gun looked like something a lunatic would use rather than a gangster.

“I grew up in a good family” Niki said. “Hunting was a big deal, so I was taught to shoot.”

“You grew up rich?!”

Niki sat down again, lovingly fondling the gun. He nodded.

“And you drive a taxi for a living? Why?”

“I _want_ to drive a taxi.”

“But… will you stop caressing that thing? Is it even legal? Is it loaded?”

Niki looked at him in disgust.

“Of course it’s not loaded” he said. “What if the kids find it? And yes, it’s legal. I have a license for it.”

“Jesus Christ!” James said. “Ever since I met you it’s like I’m in a strange movie. One of those arty things you don’t understand. You are the weirdest person I know.”

Niki scoffed.

“Speak for yourself” he said. “You know nothing of me. I’ll load this and take it with us.”

“ _That_ can’t be legal?”

Niki rolled his eyes and went into the bedroom again.

 

They – James, Niki and the antique gun – went to James’ flat. The closer they got, the stronger the feeling of dread became. What if they were actually waiting for him? He was close to calling it off several times, but having Niki and his ridiculous gun with him had a strangely calming effect.

They parked out of sight around the corner and sat in the car for a while, looking for anything out of the ordinary. They found nothing. It looked like an ordinary street on an ordinary Wednesday morning in October, and finally they got out of the car and walked up to the door. They continued up the stairs, Niki with his hand on the gun under his jacket, James with his heart in his mouth.

The door to his flat was open and the edge splintered as if someone had opened it with a crowbar. So much for safety doors. He walked slowly up to it, feeling a mixture of terrified and numb, and carefully pushed the door open all the way so he could see inside. Niki was right behind him.

“Shit!” Niki said when they saw the destruction.

It looked like every single object in the flat had been smashed. The TV lay broken on the floor, the sofa overturned with its beautiful leather cover slashed so the upholstery showed. The book cases were torn down and all his books, records and photos lay in pieces all over the floor. It was worse than just having his things destroyed; it felt as if someone had reached inside his chest and torn up his heart. He slowly walked up to the remains of his LP collection, now only jagged pieces of black plastic, sank to his knees and started to cry.

Niki had been wandering around the flat, but now he came up to James.

“There’s no one here” he said. “But I found this on the… hey….”

He crouched next to him and awkwardly patted his shoulder. Then he straightened up, paced nervously around the room, broken glass crunching under his shoes, before he crouched beside him again.

“Stop crying” he mumbled. “Come on…”

James tried to tell him how hard some of these records had been to come by, how much they meant to him and how they seemed somehow like a symbol of all the violence that had been done to his life here and how much he hated himself for having been stupid enough to cause all of this himself. But nothing came out besides big ugly sobs.

“Can I get you anything?” Niki asked, the stress plain in his voice. “Come on, please stop crying. It’s only stuff. You’re okay, no one’s hurt.”

He was right, but it still took a while before James could compose himself enough to stop. He wiped his face on his sleeve and tried to decide what to do. There was hardly any point in staying here. He should see if there was anything he could salvage, and then leave. He got to his feet, but that only gave him a better look at the destruction, and his strength deserted him for another blow of pain and shock. He put his arms around Niki, who made a move to back away but then remained standing. After a few seconds he reluctantly returned the hug.

“Sorry” James said and let go.

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want to look through your stuff?”

“I guess so. Maybe they missed something.”

“Don’t touch anything unless you mean to take it with you. The police will want the place as it is.”

James looked at him.

“That never crossed my mind” he said. “I have to call the police!”

“I’ll do it” Niki said. “Go check your things.”

“Thanks.”

He went into the bathroom to wash his face off and blow his nose, but stopped in the door. It stank of shit and after-shave, and it wasn’t hard to see why. Someone had taken a dump in the toilet and then stuffed his toothbrushes, hair brush and some other things in it. The floor was covered in broken bottles of after-shave and cologne. He felt a wave of nausea and backed out of the room.

He went into the bedroom instead. It wasn’t quite as ruined as the rest of the flat but only because it mostly contained soft things like clothes that were difficult to break. He got a bag out of the closet and packed everything that wasn’t ruined. He went back to the living room to see if there was anything he could salvage there. He found some books, CD:s and DVD:s that were unharmed and put them in the bag while Niki talked to the police. It was strange to hear his situation being discussed by other people. Niki sounded calm and righteously upset at the same time, and James felt a wave of gratitude. Imagine if he had come here alone.

“They’re coming” Niki said finally and hung up.

“Thanks. Do you need to go?”

“No. I can stay if you want.”

“You had errands” James said, even though it felt like he would break if Niki left.

“They can wait.”

“And your shift?”

Niki smiled.

“Doesn’t start until lunchtime. Besides, I’m my own boss. I make my own schedule.”

James smiled and wished he could express the gratitude and relief he felt.

“Maybe you should hide your gun before the police arrive” he said.

Niki’s face fell.

“Shit” he said. “I’ll hide it in the car, I’ll be right back! Oh, the gangsters left you this. Sorry…”

He handed James a note, and left. The note was written by hand on a page torn out of one of James’ books.

                             _You can’t hide. I will find you and kill you._

That was it. No signature. James read it again and again until he felt like he might have to vomit. He headed towards the bathroom before he remembered that the toilet was full of things and gangster shit. He managed to steer towards the sink before his breakfast came rushing up through his throat. When he was finally empty he started to cry again while he tried to rinse the vomit away without clogging the drain.

Niki came back a few minutes later and found him sitting on the bed hugging his knees. Niki stopped in the door and looked at him for a moment.

“Come on, let’s get you home” he said, and his voice sounded unusually soft.

Yes. Home. Home wasn’t here anymore, it was Niki’s flat.

“Don’t we have to wait for the police?” James asked.

His voice sounded hoarse after vomiting and crying. His mouth tasted terrible, his eyes were sore and he felt deadly tired.

“They know how to get in touch with us” Niki said. “They can do their thing here and then come see us at home. Come on. Where’s your bag?”

“Out there” James said and nodded towards the living room.

Niki helped him to his feet, led him into the living room, grabbed the bag and helped him downstairs and into the car.

“Do you need a doctor?” Niki asked when they were sitting in the car.

James shook his head.

“Okay” Niki said and started the car. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

The flat seemed even more quiet than usual after the police had left. It was getting dark outside. The whole day had gone by, and James couldn’t remember any details apart from the visit to his flat.

He sat in the sofa, too exhausted to do anything. Niki came and stood by the other end of the sofa.

“You okay?” he asked.

James shrugged. He wasn’t really, but it felt like the worst crisis was over.

“I’m going to get take-aways” Niki said. “What do you like?”

“Um… I don’t know. Anything.”

“I’m not going to buy something you don’t eat, that’s a waste of money. Pizza? Thai?”

“Thai.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

James looked at him and felt like crying again.

“I don’t know what I would do without you” he said. “You’ve taken care of everything today. How can I ever thank you?”

“It’s nothing” Niki said and looked away.

“No, it’s everything! You talked to the police, made all the arrangements, talked to the insurance company, even called my job. You missed your shift to stay with me when the police got here.”

Niki shrugged.

“You’re a true friend” James said. “Actually I think you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“Bullshit” Niki mumbled and looked embarrassed. “But while we’re on the topic, I think you should stay here for a while. At least until the investigation is over. If you want to…”

“That could take months.”

“Well, I have enough space. And it’s nice with someone to clean the dishes.”

James smiled.

“How about the weekend?” he asked.

“It’s okay. I called my wife – ex-wife – and told her I have a friend staying over. We can put a mattress on the floor in my office, so you don’t have to sleep on the sofa. The kids will like you.”

James tried to say how much he appreciated that, but his eyes started to tear up again and a new lump formed in his throat.

“Oh enough crying now!” Niki said and turned towards the door. “I’m going out for junk food before you drown me. I’ve never met a man to cry so much.”

It worked. James laughed, and some of the pain lifted. Niki grinned at him and put his hideous jacket and cap on, and went outside. James decided that first chance he got he would buy Niki a new jacket. The poor man clearly had no idea how to dress himself.


	5. Chapter 5

He went to work again the next day. He still felt rattled and tired, but the worst shock seemed to have passed. His boss came in and chatted a bit, expressed her sympathy and told him to take his time and let her know if she could help. He liked her. They had slept together a few times, but then she had decided she didn’t want a relationship and that they should stop. She had gotten married last summer, and he had been one of the guests.

During the day some of his colleagues asked what had happened. He told them his lover’s husband had trashed his place, but left out the gangster part. He didn’t mind entertaining people with his stupidity, but there was no need to scare them. They asked where he was staying while his flat was being cleaned up, and he told them a friend was putting him up. He didn’t bother telling them that he’d met this friend three days ago.

After work he went and bought some more clothes for himself and a jacket for Niki. He threw in a new baseball cap too, and some DVD:s they could watch together and a couple of presents for the kids. When he was done he called Niki to ask for a ride.

“Did you rob the place?” Niki asked when he put all the bags in the trunk of the taxi.

“Just necessities. And I’m making dinner tonight, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

“But you’ll have to do the washing up.”

Niki grinned.

“Of course” he said.

“Now if you could just stop by the supermarket on the way…”

Niki rolled his eyes but he did stop at the supermarket and accompanied James inside. It was strange shopping together. After having lived together for a few days he knew more about Niki’s daily life and habits than he did about most of his friends and it was almost like shopping with a girlfriend. He was pretty sure Niki added more expensive stuff to the cart than he usually did now that he knew James was paying, but he didn’t mind. He owed him a lot more than groceries. They only argued about buying candy for the kids. James wanted to get them candy AND ice cream while Niki insisted one would be enough.

“You try to put them to bed on a sugar rush” he grumbled.

“Fine. Ice cream then. Do you like ice cream?”

“Yes.”

He chose one of the more classy brands, and after some hesitation he added a box of that cheap crap that kids like.

After shopping Niki dropped him off at the flat before heading out for a few more hours of work. James put the food away and placed the kids’ presents on their beds. He looked at the things he had gotten for Niki and wondered how he would react. He could be so strange and seemed like such a private person. What if he was offended? Well, if he was it was really his problem, wasn’t it?

James made up the mattress Niki had put in his office. The kids wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow, but he might as well get used to sleeping in here. He looked around. It was perfectly neat, like everything else in Niki’s flat. A desk held a computer and a printer but nothing else. Not a single scrap of paper. Everything was in binders on a shelf, with neat labels so you could easily find what you were looking for. James looked through some of them. He could run Niki’s company for him if there was ever a need. Everything you needed to know was right here. He looked through a binder and found some tax deductions that were quite creative, but still within the legal limits, and laughed to himself.

When Niki came home dinner was on the table, wine poured, the kitchen spotless and the new DVD:s were displayed on the coffee table. Cleaning the kitchen after cooking had been a bitch, but it was good to be able to give something back.

“Wow” Niki said when he saw everything.

He looked around in silence for a few seconds and then looked at James.

“Will you marry me?” he said.

James laughed.

“I might” he said.

“You got presents for the kids?” Niki asked and looked into their room. “You didn’t have to…”

“I know, but I figured they deserve some compensation for the weird stranger gate crashing their father…”

“You have a point.”

“Oh and I got something for you” James said and went to the office where he had hidden Niki’s presents.

“For me?”

James handed over the jacket and cap, and Niki looked at them without expression at first.

“Why?” he asked.

James shrugged and grinned.

“Frankly the ones you have are awful.”

Niki looked at him in surprise and then laughed.

“Well, this is a nice way of telling me I dress ugly” he said and put the new clothes on. “I don’t really care how clothes look though. I just want them to be comfortable and practical.”

“They can be that AND look good” James said.

“This is nice” Niki said and looked down at the jacket. “Thank you.”

He looked genuinely happy when he took it off again and hung it next to his old one. He put the cap on the shelf.

“Do you have any pictures of… before?” James asked and made a gesture at Niki’s face.

Niki frowned.

“Why?” he asked.

“Just curious.”

“I might.”

“Never mind. Let’s eat.”

 

Niki had the early shift on Friday so James arrived at work at 6 o’clock again. When he was about to step out of the car he noticed the meter wasn’t running. He tried to think back to yesterday but couldn’t remember if he had paid for his fare.

 

The police called just before lunch, but had nothing new to tell him. DNA samples from the flat had been sent to analysis and would help them catch the guys who had created the destruction. The man behind it all would be a whole different story. He was known by the police, but they had never been able to catch him for anything.

“These people are serious” the police officer told him. “You have to be careful. We’ve posted a police officer outside your friend’s flat.”

“Thanks.”

He didn’t want to think about all of that. He wanted to forget about Maya and her crazy husband and what happened to his flat. They hung up without really coming to any conclusions except that James was most likely fucked and the police couldn’t do anything. When he had hung up he thought about Niki and his gun. Then he thought about Niki and his kids and felt a painful stab of guilt. He really should go, find someplace else to stay.

A couple of friends had texted him to ask if he was going out tonight. They complained that they hadn’t seen him all week and asked jokingly if the angry slighted husband that chased him out of the Paddoc Club had scared him away for good.

He finally agreed to go out, but not to the Paddock. He chose a much smaller, less hip club in a different part of town from where he usually hung out. _Going slumming are we?_ One of his friends texted. _Fine with me as long as the girls are hot._

The girls were hot and the place wasn’t half bad. But despite a fair number of drinks, and even some coke, he just couldn’t get into the mood. He finally left just after midnight and took a taxi back to Niki’s flat. He saw a car parked down the street with two men sitting in it and hoped they were cops rather than gangsters. They nodded at him when they saw him which didn’t really clear things up but at least they didn’t try to kill him so he assumed they were police.

Coming inside the flat was like a soft embrace. It was dark and quiet but Niki had left the small lamp in the living room on for him.

The door to the kids’ room was open, and he looked inside, curious to see what they looked like. It wasn’t entirely easy to imagine Niki as a father. His heart nearly stopped when he saw that the room was empty, and he was suddenly convinced that the men in the car outside were gangsters. They had taken the kids, maybe killed them. Niki too? He couldn’t breathe, his insides cold with terror and anxiety, as he went to Niki’s bedroom and peeked inside. Relief flooded him when he saw Niki lying on his back in the bed with two little blond boys – one on each of his arms so he was pinned to the bed. All three of them were fast asleep, and the image looked so peaceful he almost felt like crying. For an absurd second he wished he could crawl into bed with them.

He went into the kitchen, made himself a sandwich and ate it in front of the TV with the sound turned off. Then he went to bed in the office. It was hard to go to sleep. He thought about the little family sleeping in the next room, and the cops out on the street. And somewhere in the city, a gangster who wanted to kill him.

 

He woke up the next morning to the sound of children’s television. He didn’t come across it very often but occasionally visited friends with kids and there was no mistaking the shrill hysterical voices and forced laughter of a children’s show.

It was only a bit after 7 and he was tired and slightly hungover, but too curious to go back to sleep. He got up, pulled his bathrobe on (the gangsters hadn’t ruined that at least) and opened the door. The boys were sitting in front of the TV and paid him no attention as he walked through the living room and popped his head into the kitchen. Niki was sitting by the table with the paper and a cup of coffee.

“Morning” he said without looking up.

“Good morning” James said. “Cute kids. Completely absorbed by the TV.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts” Niki said.

“I’m just going to pop in the shower. Is there any coffee left?”

Niki nodded. James went to the bathroom, oddly pleased at the domestic tranquility going on. When he had showered, shaved and dressed and went back into the kitchen the kids had abandoned the TV and were standing by the table next to Niki. They stared at him with big eyes.

“Boys, this is my friend James that I told you about” Niki said. “Can you tell him your names?”

The oldest one, maybe around six, shook his head. The younger one just kept staring. They both vaguely resembled Niki although it was hard to tell for sure because of his scars.

“I know your names” James said. “Because your dad told me. You’re Lukas, and you are Mattias.”

They both smiled and nodded, and just like that the ice was broken. The oldest one – Lukas – was shy at first, but his little brother promptly climbed into James’ lap as soon as he sat down with his coffee and sandwich.

“Can I have your sandwich?” he asked.

“Another one?” Niki said. “You already had two.”

“I want that one” Mattias said and pointed at James’ sandwich.

“All right” James said and handed it to him.

“I’m four years old” Mattias informed him and bit into the sandwich. “I’m a big boy.”

“Good to know.”

“Why did you sleep here? Don’t you have a house?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

“When I grow up I’m going to be a frog.”

“You can’t be a frog” Lukas said, clearly annoyed. “You have to be a person.”

“I can be whatever I want” Mattias said. “If I can’t be a frog I’m going to be a tiger.”

“You have to be a person!” Lukas whined. “Dad, tell him!”

“Go watch TV” Niki muttered.

“James! Come and see my favorite show!” Mattias said, climbed down from his lap, grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as he could.

“All right, all right. Watch out so I don’t spill my coffee.”

He got up, looked at Niki, who didn’t look back but grinned happily from behind his paper. Lukas followed them into the living room, where a big fight broke out over which show they should show him first.

 

The flat was unusually silent when Niki went to drop his kids off at their mother’s on Sunday evening. James took the opportunity to relax in front of the TV now that he could have it without a fight.

“Are they always this intense?” he asked when Niki came back.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever spent a whole weekend with kids. Are you sure you didn’t mind me being here?”

“I’m sure.”

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Yes. And eat something without kids trying to take it from me, or interrupting me five times every meal so I have to get up and get something or help someone.”

James laughed.

“They’re cute though” he said. “Especially the little one. I didn’t know kids that young could have a sense of humor.”

“He is funny” Niki said and smiled. “He’s just so damned stubborn.”

“I wonder where he gets that.”

Niki looked at him.

“You haven’t met his mother” he said.

“How come you divorced?”

Niki raised his eyebrows.

“Go ahead with the personal questions…” he said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

“Well, you’ve seen me on my knees, crying…”

“Fair enough. We drifted apart, I guess. I spent a lot of time with work, and she felt like we were living separate lives.”

“How sad.”

“It’s fine. We’re friends. I was sad at first, but it’s actually better like this. We talk all the time, and now we don’t fight.”

“Sounds good. How long were you married?”

“Ten years.”

“Ten years? Wow. My longest relationship lasted two months.”

Niki laughed.

“You’re like Mattias, only bigger” he said and got up from the sofa.

He headed into the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” James asked. “The movie is starting.”

Niki came back with a photo album and handed it to James.

“You wanted to see what I looked like before” he said and sat down again.

“Oh, wow.”

James turned the DVD off and opened the album. He barely recognized the much younger Niki smiling at the camera, but when he looked closer he could see it was the same eyes, nose and mouth.

“Oh my god” he said. “You were so cute!”

“Bullshit.”

“No, you were! And the teeth… this is wonderful!”

He glanced at Niki but couldn’t read his face.

“Sorry” he said. “I hope I didn’t hurt you…”

“What? No, not at all. I’m fine with how I look.”

“You really are, aren’t you?”

He looked at Niki, struggling to resist the temptation to touch him. He wanted to know what those scars felt like. He looked at the young, unharmed Niki smiling from the pictures. In most pictures he was next to a beautiful woman with long brown hair and warm eyes.

“Is this your ex-wife?” he asked.

“Yes” Niki said with almost the same loving pride as when he spoke of his children.

James looked at him and then looked away when he felt an intense wave of envy. How come he had never succeeded in a relationship, when this weirdo had managed ten years of marriage? He closed the album.

“Are you working early tomorrow?” he asked.

“No, I’m working from home. I have to do accounts.”

His voice and face betrayed exactly how little he enjoyed doing accounts, and James laughed.

“Your favorite?” he said.

“I’m not good with numbers” Niki said.

“I can help you with the accounts. I’m good with numbers, I went to college.”

Niki looked skeptical.

“Really! I know this stuff! I work in sales, I deal with numbers every day. And I used to help my brother with his accounts when he had his own business.”

“Why don’t you stay with him if you have a brother?”

“He lives in Australia now.”

“Oh.”

They were quiet for a while.

“Would you seriously do it?” Niki asked finally.

“Yes! I’ve seen your perfect binders and shit, you wouldn’t even need to show me. I’ll do it tomorrow night, right after work. You can drive all day if you want.”

Niki looked at him as if he expected him to take back his offer or admit it was all a joke. When James did neither he finally shrugged.

“Okay” he said. “I’d appreciate that. I can make dinner and then go out and do an evening shift.”

“Then we have a plan.”

James started the movie again.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt strange to go to work on Monday morning. Life went on there as if nothing had happened, and in a way that was nice. He could forget that gangsters had threatened to kill him, but then he remembered and it hit him with full force. Other times he made himself forget. Who could think about stuff like that all the time? It was too frightening, too depressing.

When he came home he did Niki’s accounting. It was easy. He had a few employees except for his own car, but all the papers were in ridiculous order (sometimes OCD had its advantages) and it was easy to draw up the sums. The relief and gratitude in Niki’s face when James presented the result to him was nowhere near proportionate to the actual effort involved.

“Thank you” he said and held the folder with something close to reverence.

“Any time” James said.

“I bought ice cream. You want some?”

“Ice cream?” James said in mock surprise. “On a Monday? Are you ill?”

Niki smiled.

“This is a cause for celebration” he said and put the folder down on the desk.

 

The police continued to do nothing but sit outside Niki’s flat at night, and they warned him that they couldn’t even do that much longer. Lack of resources. He had hired a clean-up crew to tidy up the worst of his flat, but didn’t go there himself. He didn’t really expect gangsters to be waiting for him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to see what was left. He’d had his mail redirected to Niki’s flat, so he had no real reason for going there anyway.

As the days passed a tension grew inside him. He noticed that he was smoking more, having a hard time sitting still, started getting headaches. He felt safe in Niki’s flat and at work, but everywhere else he kept looking over his shoulder, his body tense and ready to run. Part of him hoped they had given up, that trashing his flat had been enough and the threat to kill him was just meant to scare him. But he couldn’t quite convince himself, and the fear grew into a gnawing anxiety.

A couple of friends invited him out on Wednesday, and he agreed to go. He called Niki before he left work.

“Want to go out for a drink with me and some friends?”

“No thanks” Niki said. “I don’t like that sort of thing.”

“What? Socializing?”

“I like seeing people. Certain people in certain circumstances.”

“How do you manage working as a taxi driver?” James asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re not much of a people person…”

“I haven’t had any trouble” Niki said, sounding slightly offended.

James thought back to the first time they met. If he treated everybody that way it was a miracle if he’d never had any trouble.

“If you say so” he said. “Are you working tonight?”

“No. I try to keep the night shifts to a minimum. People get so annoying when they drink.”

James laughed.

“Fine. See you later.”

“Don’t make too much noise coming in.”

“I won’t.”

 

He’d insisted on a new club for the night, hoping that if he kept moving around he could still go out without being found.

“Are you all right?” his friend George said when they sat down at a table with their pints.

“Sure! Why?”

“You just seem on edge. Different. Anything bothering you?”

“No, just… a bit much right now.”

“You’re not worried about that guy who chased you out of the Paddock?” Alan said.

“Not as long as he doesn’t find me” James said and smiled.

“Surely he can’t still be mad?”

James shrugged and changed the subject.

It wasn’t a great night. Drinking dulled the anxiety but couldn’t quite shut it up. He danced with a beautiful girl, blond hair down to her ass, and ended up going home with her. The sex wasn’t great – he was too drunk – but judging from the sounds she made she seemed to enjoy it.

He woke up in the middle of the night from the sound of his phone ringing.

“What the fuck…” the girl whined.

“Sorry. I don’t know what asshole…”

He found his phone in his pants on the floor and recognized Niki’s number.

“Niki? Everything okay?”

“James! Where the fuck are you?”

James glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 3 am.

“I’m… I’m with a girl.”

“Jesus Christ! You could have told me!”

“What?”

“I woke up and you weren’t here. I thought maybe the gangsters had found you!”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry… I’m really sorry, you’re right. I should have told you.”

“You should! Why didn’t you?”

“I just… I didn’t think about it.”

“Didn’t think about it?!”

“Niki, can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“No! I’m fucking awake now. You scared the shit out of me!”

“Well, I… I’m not used to having someone notice if I’m not home. I’ve always lived alone.”

Silence for a few seconds. He felt strange. Guilty and sad and happy and strangely vulnerable.

“That’s sad” Niki said, sounding much calmer.

“Yes” James agreed. “Now go back to sleep, and I promise I’ll tell you next time.”

“Okay. I’m not driving you to work tomorrow.”

“I don’t expect you to.”

Niki hung up and James went back to bed.

“Was that your wife?” the girl asked.

“What? No, my roommate.”

“Your roommate gets upset if you don’t come home?”

“Apparently.”

“Yeah right. She’s not going to give me any trouble for this, is she? I had no idea you had a girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend! He’s… Never mind…”

He got up again and started to pull his clothes on.

“That’s right” the girl said. “Go home and sort this out. Don’t get me involved.”

“I won’t.”

He was annoyed when he left, but when he walked down the street he found he was smiling to himself. He wondered what Niki would say if he told him he had been mistaken for his girlfriend. He couldn’t find a taxi but the girl’s flat was close to Niki’s and there seemed to be no gangsters about now. When he came home he waved to the two policemen in their car before he went inside.

The small lamp in the living room was on and Niki was sitting in the sofa wearing a bathrobe and watching TV.

“Still angry?” James asked.

“No. Just couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m sorry.”

James sat down next to him in the sofa.

“You should be” Niki said. “It’s your fault.”

“I know.”

“I changed my shift tomorrow, from morning to afternoon. That’s also your fault.”

“Of course. Anything I can do?”

Niki shook his head. They watched TV for a while – an old western on DVD. Apparently James coming home had a calming effect, because Niki was yawning within a few minutes, and went back to bed shortly after. James finished watching the movie, wondering what he should do with himself. Drinking and sex used to make him feel great, but now he just felt tired and… wrong. Nothing was really fun with the threat of death hanging over him. If the police didn’t do anything to catch the guys, maybe he had to do something himself. But what?


	7. Chapter 7

The police called on Friday to tell him they had caught two men suspected of trashing his apartment. They had DNA evidence and they were going away for destruction of property and unlawful threats. Of course they were just hired muscle and refused to say anything that might lead the police to their employer.

“So we haven’t really gotten anywhere” James said.

“I’m afraid not. And as of next week we will have to withdraw your police guard. Since nothing more has happened in two weeks we can’t justify spending the resources…”

“Right, whatever. And if something does happen? If they kill me? Then will you spend the resources?”

“Mr Hunt, there’s no reason for behaving like that. We are doing what we can.”

“Yeah, whatever. Thanks.”

 

He was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He was angry at the police for doing such a shit job and letting people get harassed and maybe killed without any consequences. He was also angry at Luca fucking Montezemolo for being such a dick. Of course finding out your wife was cheating was no fun, but he had blown this way out of proportion. 

He went out with some friends that night and went home with a guy. He hadn’t slept with a man for a while, but now he was in the mood. He made sure to text Niki before he left, and went straight home afterwards instead of spending the night. Niki was asleep when James got home, but it was a good feeling to know he was there and that he cared whether James came home or not.

 

“Where’s the yoghurt?”

James looked up from his coffee. He was hung-over and just wanted to read the sports section of Niki’s paper and drink his coffee in peace and quiet.

“What yoghurt?” he asked.

“ _My_ yoghurt. It was here yesterday.”

“Oh, sorry. I ate it when I came home last night.”

“All of it?”

“There wasn’t that much left.”

“You could have asked?”

James looked at him. Was he seriously this upset about yoghurt? This conversation was too stupid to have when he was feeling this sorry for himself.

“No problem” he said. “Next time I come home at 3 am I’ll wake you up and ask if I can have a snack.”

“You can have a snack, but not the yoghurt! I eat it for breakfast!”

“Well how should I know that?”

“I _always_ have yoghurt for breakfast!”

“Well I’m sorry but I didn’t know it was a sacred ritual. I’m not that invested in your food to be completely honest.”

Niki sat down at the table in grumpy silence and stared at his empty bowl. It looked so pathetic James couldn’t help feeling a hint of guilt. Niki had already put up with a lot for him, maybe the missing yoghurt would turn out to be the final straw that got him kicked out on the street. He got up.

“I’ll go buy you some yoghurt” he said. “What kind?”

Niki looked at him.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m tired and hung-over as hell, but if it means that much to you I’ll do it.”

“Never mind. You can do it later.”

James sat down again.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“I’m sure. Just…”

“Just never eat your yoghurt again” James interrupted him. “Got it.”

Niki smiled, and then got up and made himself a sandwich. They sat in friendly silence for a while.

“You’re actually easier to live with than Marlene” Niki said.

James looked at him. Niki grinned.

“She would make up some ridiculous excuse for everything that went wrong, and if I questioned her or raised my voice she would start throwing things.”

James laughed.

“You’re surprisingly easy to live with too” he said. “You have your OCD tendencies but at least you’re clear about what you want. I never have to guess.”

They both smiled and looked into each other’s’ eyes. There was a feeling of understanding and harmony in the air between them and it was strange to think they had just argued about yoghurt.

“So, do you have any plans for the weekend?” James asked.

“Yeah, it’s my mother’s birthday, so I have to go over there.”

“Have to? You don’t sound like you look forward to it?”

Niki shrugged.

“It’s all right” he said. “I’m taking the kids with me. But it will be the first time in many years that I go without Marlene.”

“I can be your date” James said.

Niki looked at him.

“Seriously” James said. “If you need support I can come. I’d like to.”

“Why?”

“You’re the weirdest person I know. I would love to meet your parents. Do you have siblings?”

“A brother.”

“Him too, then. And I’d love to see your kids again, they’re wonderful.”

Flattery always worked on parents. Niki smiled.

“Fine” he said. “You can come. It will be fun. My parents are very strict when it comes to behavior. Everything has to be proper. They’ll choke on their tea when they meet you.”

James laughed.

“It’s a date” he said. “Do I need to dress up?”

“Yes.”

 

He knew Niki had grown up rich, but he still gaped in shock when Niki drove up the oak-lined driveway through what looked like a park and up to what could only be described as a small castle a few miles outside the city.

“Jesus Christ, Niki, you forgot to mention you’re royalty.”

Niki laughed.

“What’s royalty?” Lukas asked from the back seat.

“Like a king. Actually, I think we might be nobility. I think there’s a baron somewhere.”

“ _Might_ be?”

“What’s a baron?” Lukas asked.

“I’m not that interested” Niki said to James and then added to Lukas: “someone who’s really full of himself.”

James looked at him and shook his head.

“From now on I will call you _Sir_ Niki” he proclaimed.

Niki looked at him and then burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Lukas asked.

They stopped outside on a neat graveled courtyard and got out of the car with the motor still running. Niki helped Mattias out of his safety seat while Lukas got out by himself. A servant showed up and drove the car away. Niki’s taxi looked wildly out of place in these surroundings.

“That used to be my job” Niki said and nodded at the valet driving the car around to the back of the house.

“What, valet parking?”

“Yes. That’s how I learned to drive. I was maybe ten years old or so and my relatives let me park their cars.”

James shook his head.

“The more I learn about you the stranger it gets” he said.

He half expected a butler in livery to open the door for them, but instead it was a woman in her 60’s. At first he didn’t think she resembled Niki at all, but then he remembered the pictures he had seen of Niki before his accident. This couldn’t be anyone other than his mother.

“Andreas” she said. “Nice to see you.”

“Happy birthday” Niki said, kissed his mother’s cheek and handed over the present they had brought.

“Andreas?” James whispered to Niki.

“Long story” he whispered back.

A man showed up behind Niki’s mother. He had the same blue eyes and brown, slightly curly hair Niki had, but looked friendlier than his wife.

“This is my friend James Hunt” Niki said and made a gesture to James.

Niki’s parents both gave James a strange look, but then shook hands with him – Mrs Lauda with a cool smile and Mr Lauda with more of reserved interest.

“Nice to meet you” James said cheerfully. “Nice house!”

“Florian isn’t here yet” Niki’s mother said. “We will wait a few more minutes and then start without him if he’s late.”

She turned her attention to the children.

“Who’s Florian?” James asked Niki.

“My brother.”

“Really? This is even better than I’d hoped.”

James was offered a tour of the house, which he accepted.

“I’ll show him” Niki said to his mother. “I’ll leave the kids with you.”

The house was like a museum. The whole building breathed old money, and it was impossible to imagine a child growing up here. James looked at Niki while they walked down dark silent hallways and his respect for him grew. To come from an environment like this and turn out even remotely normal was quite the accomplishment.

“Who’s Andreas?” James asked.

“That’s me. Andreas Nikolaus Lauda.”

“Oh I’m so sorry.”

Niki laughed.

“Yeah, me too.”

“I can see why you chose Niki.”

The event turned out to be quite stiff-upper-lip. They were served tea and fancy sandwiches on delicate china and linen napkins, and then a cake that looked absurdly expensive. Only the children saved the day, running around the hallways chasing each other, playing fort under the table and asking strange questions. Niki made no effort to keep them in check the way he did at home, and although his mother sometimes gave him disapproving looks she seemed quite charmed by them. Niki’s brother was quite entertaining too. He had the same dry sense of humor that Niki had, but was a little more extroverted, and James ended up talking to him quite a lot when he wasn’t busy with Mattias. James glanced at Niki now and then. He seemed fairly at ease, handling the delicate china, the fancy food and the complex etiquette with the grace of long habit, but despite wearing a suit like the rest of them he didn’t look at home here. It wasn’t just the scars, although they did a lot. He wasn’t wearing his baseball cap here, and the longish curly hair on only one side of his head together with his thin face and bucktoothed smile made him look even more alien here than in other places.

“What did you think?” he asked when they drove back home again.

“It was like visiting a movie set.”

Niki laughed.

“I liked your brother though. Might go out with him some night. We talked about music a lot.”

“He’s all right” Niki said.

“I think your mother thought it a bit strange that I came along.”

He laughed again.

“Yes” he said. “She doesn’t exactly mind when I bring friends, but you… “

He hesitated.

“What?” James asked.

“You’re a lot like Marlene. Same openness and spontaneity. Mother never knew what to do with her.”

James laughed. He turned his head and looked at the back seat, which was unusually quiet. Both boys were asleep in their seats. When they arrived at Marlene’s flat he helped Niki carry them inside.

“You must be James” the woman who opened the door said. “Nice to meet you.”

Her smile was warm and open and James recognized her both from Niki’s photo album and from his descriptions. She was as beautiful as Niki was ugly. James handed Mattias over to her, and she gingerly took him in her arms.

“Come in” she said over her shoulder and walked into a bedroom with the sleeping boy.

Niki followed her with Lukas, and James stepped inside and closed the door behind them. The flat was the opposite to Niki’s: a big mess with things everywhere. He wondered how on Earth these two had managed not only to fall in love but live together for ten years.

“Want some tea?” she asked when she came out again.

“If it’s no trouble...”

She laughed and her laughter was of the kind that made him want to act the clown and get her to laugh again. Niki’s description of her as warm was spot on, and if she wasn’t Niki’s ex-wife he would have tried to get into her pants.

“Come on” she said and headed into the kitchen. “I’ve heard so much about you. We must talk. Biscuits?”

“Yes please” Niki said with a grin and closed the door to Lukas’ room behind him.

They went into a messy kitchen and sat down while Marlene made the tea and rummaged through cabinets in search of snacks.

“I understand you took my place at the Laudas’ today?” she said and put cookies on a plate.

“Maybe not as Niki’s wife, but yes” James said.

“What did you think? Bizarre, aren’t they?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“I have nothing against them, but I just never knew what to say to them.”

“That about sums it up” James said and grinned.

They had tea and cookies and chatted by Marlene’s kitchen table, a stark contrast to the dining room at the Lauda mansion. James had expected at least some tension between the newly divorced couple and was confused by the warmth between them. Had he misunderstood? They talked to each other as people who knew each other well, and when they looked at each other there was genuine affection in their eyes.

“You get along well” he said finally. “Must be nice for the kids.”

“Yeah, divorcing him was the best thing I ever did” Marlene said and laughed. “I still get the friendship but without the fighting and the disappointment.”

James thought he saw an expression of pain pass through Niki’s eyes, but it was gone so fast he wasn’t sure. Perhaps he wasn’t as happy about splitting up as Marlene was.

“Yeah” Niki agreed. “Now I don’t have to clean marmalade off the walls all the time.”

Marlene gave him the finger, and he grinned. Then she turned to James.

“But you guys aren’t… you know, together? That whole gangster story, it’s true?”

“What? Oh, yes it’s true. And we’re not…”

“Absolutely not” Niki said.

“I had a hard time believing Niki when he told me” she said. “Gangsters, huh?”

“Yeah” he said and smiled. “Gangsters.”

“Well, as long as you don’t put the kids in any danger. If you do that I’ll kill you myself.”

“Fair enough.”


	8. Chapter 8

On Sunday morning Niki tried to get James to go out and run with him. After a bit of hesitation he agreed. He’d even bought new training clothes but hadn’t used them yet. After they got back Niki made him help tidying up before he headed out to drive a shift.

After lunch James’ phone rang. He expected it to be his mother and was surprised when it turned out to be George. Sundays were usually reserved for hangovers or family time in his circle of friends.

“Hi mate” he answered. “What’s up?”

“Did you hear about Ronnie?”

Ronnie was a mutual friend who used to go out partying with them.

“No, what?”

“He’s in the hospital!”

“Hospital? Why, what happened?”

“I thought you might know, it happened right outside your flat.”

James’ insides went cold, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“My flat?” he said, his voice sounding weak. “What was he doing there?”

“He stopped by there last night on his way out, to check if you were up for a party, and these guys jumped him and beat the crap out of him.”

A wave of nausea rolled through him.

“James?” George said. “Still there?”

“Yes, sorry… is he okay?”

“He will be, but he’s in pretty bad shape. They didn’t even steal anything, just beat him up! Isn’t that sick?!”

“Yes…”

“I’m on my way to see him, wanna come?”

“Um… yeah, but not just now. I’m kinda in the middle of something. I’ll check in on him later today.”

“Okay. Visitor’s hour is over at seven.”

“All right. Talk to you later.”

They hung up. He sat down in the sofa and tried to think, but his heart was pounding and his stomach was aching. They must have thought Ronnie was him. They had waited outside his flat to beat him up. Had they been there all this time? Just so they could beat him? And why didn’t they kill Ronnie? Because they never intended to, or because they discovered they had the wrong person?

He wanted to scream with anger and be sick with fear at the same time. He had somehow half convinced himself that it wasn’t that bad, that they had had enough when they trashed his flat and that the death threat was just to scare him. This made everything so painfully serious.

How long before they found him and tried again? He wished Niki was here. He might have something smart to say, and even if he didn’t he had this controlled strength about him that was so calming. He considered calling him, but decided not to worry him for now.

He paced around the flat trying to think of something to do. This had to stop, but how? He cared about Ronnie and the guilt was nearly unbearable, but he would feel even worse if the next one to get hurt was Niki or his kids. Or himself.

Finally he came to a decision, put his coat on and went outside. He didn’t want to tell Niki what he was going to do, so he got another taxi. It felt odd to ride with a stranger and pay for his fare.

He knew where Maya lived. He’d never been there but she had told him and he had checked out the neighborhood once out of curiosity. It was one of the fancier parts of town, but not as classy as where the Laudas lived. That was an entertaining thought. His taxi driver roommate had a nicer house than the gangster boss trying to kill him.

“I want you to wait for me” he said to the driver when they parked outside the house. “If I don’t come back within 45 minutes I want you to call the police.”

The driver stared at him.

“Fuck that!” he said.

“I’ll pay you…”

“You’ll pay for your ride and then you’ll fuck off!”

“I just want you to sit here for a bit…”

“And I don’t want to get involved in your funny business. You pay now and go or I _will_ call the police.”

“Fuck” James muttered and paid the driver.

So much for his safety plan. Apparently not all drivers had the balls Niki had, and when he walked up to the house he missed Niki with an agonizing intensity.

There was a gate outside the house, and a guard watched him suspiciously as he walked up to it.

“Good afternoon. I’m here to see Mr Montezemolo.”

“And who the fuck are you?”

“My name is James Hunt, and I’ve come to apologize for sleeping with Mr Montezemolo’s wife.”

The guard looked at him with surprise, and then a small smile.

“Well it’s your funeral” he said. “I’m going to have to search you.”

“Of course.”

James stretched his arms out so the man could pat him down.

“So” he said. “Is he a good employer? Do you like it here?”

“It’s all right. He’s a bit temperamental, but the pay is good. You’re clear, let me just check with the boss. Stand where I can see you.”

He talked to someone over the intercom. James wondered what he would do if they didn’t let him in. He didn’t have any other ideas. But after a short wait the guard opened the gate.

“Did you really sleep with Mrs Montezemolo?” he asked as James went inside.

James grinned.

“Yes I did.”

“Man, I envy you” the guard said and shook his head. “She’s something.”

James smiled at him and then walked up to the house. Another guard was waiting for him at the door.

“Mr Montezemolo will receive you in his study” this guard said with a strange sort of respect.

James nodded and followed him inside. A part of him was excited. He was inside the house of a gangster boss! Another part of him wondered if he was going to die here.

He was shown inside a kind of office with a desk, computer, some chairs, a leather sofa and a small bar. Behind the desk was a man only slightly older than James with longish brown hair and delicate features. He was small and slight, not unlike Niki, and surprisingly handsome.

“Mr Montezemolo?” James asked.

The man nodded and waved at the guard to leave.

“Mr Hunt” he said and turned to James, gesturing at him to take a seat. “I’m surprised to see you here. I’ve been looking for you, and here you are just wandering into my house.”

James sat down on the nearest chair.

“Well surely you know where I work?”

“Of course, but we can’t kill you there. Too much publicity.”

He made a gesture as if to indicate what a hassle that would be.

“Mr Montezemolo” James said. “I’m very sorry I slept with your wife. I really am. It was a terrible mistake.”

“It certainly was.”

“But seriously… can you blame me? Come on, she is irresistible! I mean, what a woman! Such charm, intelligence, humor, not to mention her looks… You are one lucky man.”

Montezemolo looked somewhat confused but James thought he saw a look of pride in his face and allowed himself to feel hope.

“What I did was wrong” he continued. “But it’s enough now. You’ve destroyed everything I own, taken my home away from me, forced me to live in fear, and beaten up my friend. The punishment should fit the crime, and if you wanted revenge I’d say you’ve gotten it. I would like to make peace with you.”

Montezeolo looked at him with curios interest the way a snake might look at a peculiar mouse.

“You might be right” he said. “But what’s to stop me from killing you here and now? I’ll have my revenge and be rid of you for good.”

“Nothing. I am completely in your hands.”

Silence. They looked at each other, sizing each other up. James’ heart was pounding. He didn’t think Montezemolo would kill him, but he didn’t know. Finally Montezemolo smiled and said:

“What did you do to make her fall for you? You’re a handsome man, but surely that can’t be all?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“I do. Between you and me things have been a bit… dull between us lately. You know how a relationship can slip into a routine after a while…”

James nodded although he didn’t actually know. He’d never been in a relationship long enough.

“Well…” Montezemolo continued. “I’m not entirely surprised she went to another man. But why you?”

James smiled. This was his area of expertise. He leaned forward a bit to add to the feeling of intimacy.

“The secret is to make her feel as if she’s the most amazing person in the world. Because, frankly, she is!”

Montezemolo nodded.

“Don’t put too much energy into gifts and such” James said. “Focus on how you look at her, how you touch her. As if she’s your world and you can’t believe your luck that she chose you.”

He demonstrated, giving Montezemolo his Look. Montezemolo was pulled in against his will and then broke eye contact and looked confused.

“I see what you mean” he said. “You are… very sexy.”

“Thank you. So are you, you just have to be completely present in the moment of seducing her. It’s all about presence and focus.”

Montezemolo nodded.

“And if you want some practical tips for bedtime...” James said and smiled. “Not that you need it of course. Just to add some variation.”

Montezemolo leaned forwards, his brown eyes glowing with interest.

“Tell me” he said.

“And then you’ll let me go? And we’re okay?”

“Tell me how to make her scream in bed, and we will be even.”

“Great. Okay, here’s what you do…”

Montezemolo listened, blushed, and finally pulled out a small notebook and took down some notes. James had to give him some credit. He wasn’t shy and he was willing to learn. Now and then he asked questions, and James explained.

“I will try this, Mr Hunt” he said finally.

“It will work, Mr Montezemolo” James said. “I promise. And please call me James.”

“Very well. Now that we are on such friendly terms, you may call me Luca. Tell me, do you have someone you love?”

The image of Niki’s scarred face and bucktoothed smile flashed through his mind. How odd, he thought and tried to think if there was anyone of his latest girlfriends who he had actually loved. The simple answer was all of them, but then again maybe none of them?

“I’m afraid not” he said.

“Well, I hope you find someone someday. Now, as long as you stay away from my wife you have nothing more to fear from me.”

James got up and they shook hands.

“Thank you” James said.


	9. Chapter 9

”You did _what_??”

This was worse than stealing his yoghurt. Niki wasn’t annoyed this time, he was angry, eyes flashing and his body language displaying a kind of intimidating authority that should be impossible for a man his size.

James shrank back slightly in the sofa before he caught himself and straightened his back.

“I had to do something” he said. “I couldn’t keep living in fear.”

Niki paced around the living room, too upset to sit down.

“I can’t believe how stupid you are!” he said. “He could have killed you!”

“But he didn’t! It worked!”

“But what were the odds?”

“What was the alternative? Run and hide for the rest of my life? Have you never taken a chance?”

Niki averted his eyes, and James knew he had him.

“It’s over” he said. “We’re good. The guy wanted sex tips!”

“He did?” Niki asked, anger quickly replaced by curiosity.

“Yes! It’s all about envy. I fucked his wife better than he could. Now he’s had his revenge, I shared my secrets with him, and he’s happy.”

“You have sex secrets?”

Niki sat down in the sofa. James grinned at him, and he looked away.

“So” he said. “It’s really over?”

“Yeah.”

“And you trust him?”

“Yes. These guys have a certain kind of honor. Their word is worth something.”

“And how do you know?”

“I’ve seen gangster movies” James said and grinned.

Niki rolled his eyes.

“You’re such an idiot” he said, but couldn’t hold back a smile.

They sat in silence for a while, none of them wanted to say what they were thinking.

“So are you leaving?” Niki said finally.

“Well, if you want me to… I mean, I don’t want to bother you…”

“Well, the place is a bit cramped, especially when the kids are here…”

James tried to hide the pain he felt, and thought what an idiot he was for thinking maybe Niki would want him to stay.

“We should get something bigger” Niki said.

“What?”

“We need a bigger flat. If you’re going to stay?”

James grinned.

“I’d love to” he said.

They looked at each other and the atmosphere turned shy and awkward.

“In our new flat I want the biggest bedroom” James said.

“Fine, but I want a bedroom AND an office, like here.”

“No problem. Should the kids have their own rooms?”

“If we can afford it.”

“Well, I’ve done your accounting after all, and you clearly live beneath your means. With my salary as well we can get something fairly big, at least if we move a bit further out.”

 

The following week was one of the most pleasant he’d ever had. No gangsters following him, nobody wanting to kill him, and he was going to stay with Niki.

“A bit old for a roommate, aren’t you?” one of his colleagues said when James mentioned it over lunch.

James shrugged.

“Not really” he said. “And it’s not forever.”

“Well, if you’re both happy with the arrangement…”

He gave James that look that people with families give people who have passed thirty and still haven’t “settled down.” A kind of pity mixed with mild contempt. James was used to it and didn’t take offense.

“Just watch out” his colleague added. “I’ve seen this sort of thing in movies. Two friends move in together and then feelings happen.”

James laughed.

“Well, you never know” he said.

 

When he got home on Friday afternoon there was a big bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. James walked up to them and found an envelope next to them. “James” it said in fine handwriting. He opened it and two sets of house keys fell out. He found a contract for a flat, and a note.

_The ideas you were kind enough to share with me have paid off in full.  
Here is a small token of appreciation and hopefully compensation for past troubles._

_If the neighborhood has lost its attraction you may contact my agent for a suitable replacement._

_Your friend,_

_Luca_

 

He looked at the contract. It was for a five bedroom flat in James’ old neighborhood, bought and paid for in James’ name.

“Holy fuck” James whispered to himself.

 

Niki came home shortly after, having picked up his kids for the weekend.

“James!” Mattias shouted and tried to climb up his legs.

“James, James, guess what I did in school!” Lukas said, jumping up and down with excitement.

“Oh I could never guess. Did you… drop your pants?”

Lukas giggled. Niki smiled.

“Hi” he said. “How was your day?”

“Fantastic” James said while trying to listen to the kids and prevent Mattias from falling down. “I need to show you something.”

When the kids had calmed down and settled in front of the TV James and Niki went into the kitchen to make dinner. James showed him the contract. Niki read Luca’s note, and then the contract, carefully. Then once more.

“So now you’re friends with a gangster” he said.

“I guess so. Do you think he’ll call in favors? Like the Godfather?”

Niki shrugged.

“Maybe” he said.

“It still beats being dead.”

“Yeah. We’re going to have to check that this is really legit. But if it is…”

He smiled.

“This is amazing!” he said and waved the contract.

He gave James a big toothy smile, his eyes glittering. In that moment he was beautiful, and James felt a stab of complete, perfect happiness.

“I thought you might disapprove” he said.

“Are you kidding? I love free stuff!”

James laughed.

 

They skipped making dinner and bought pizza to celebrate. After the kids had been put to bed they each poured a glass of wine.

“To friendly gangsters” James said.

Niki raised his glass.

“To friendly gangsters.”

From the kids’ room there was a strange splashing sound, as if a large amount of liquid was being spilled.

“Shit” Niki said, put the glass down and was up off the sofa in half a second.

“What?” James asked.

“Someone’s being sick” Niki said and ran into the kids’ room. “Get a plastic bowl and some towels! Now!”

The urgency in his voice was unmistakable, and James hurried to the kitchen to get a bowl, and then to the bathroom for the towels. When he came into the room Lukas’ bedside lamp was lit and his bed was full of vomit. Niki was sitting on his bedside, holding him in a sitting position. The room stank.

“Quick” Niki said and snatched the bowl out of James’ hand just in time to catch the next fountain of vomit.

James was almost sick himself just seeing it.

“Towels!” Niki said sharply and held out the hand that wasn’t holding the bowl.

James handed him the towels, and he gently started to wipe his son’s face. When the worst seemed to be over he carefully stripped the soiled pajamas off and carried him into the bathroom. James heard the shower start but found he couldn’t move. He looked at the mess that was Lukas’ bed, and then he looked at Mattias who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. Finally he walked up to Lukas’ bed and started to take the sheets off, careful not to touch anything gross. He carried it into the bathroom as if it was a nuclear bomb, and put it in the washing machine. Niki was busy washing off Lukas, who was crying, and didn’t seem to notice. So he went back to the kids’ room, looked around for sheets and started to make the bed again.

“I’m just gonna change your sheets” he heard Niki say on his way back from the bathroom with Lukas in his arms. “If you’ll just….”

He stopped right inside the door, and looked at James in such utter surprise James had to laugh.

“Did you…” he said.

“Yeah. You were busy.”

“Thank you.”

Niki put the kid to bed, and then lay down next to him.

“I’ll stay until you feel better” he said softly and stroked Lukas’ hair.

Lukas put his head on his father’s arm. James left the room and went to the bathroom to wash his hands very very carefully.

He woke up once in the night and heard Niki in the children’s bedroom. He wondered if he should help, but was too tired to get up. After all it wasn’t his kids even though he really liked them.

When he got up the next morning the kids were watching TV and Niki was sitting at the kitchen table. Lukas was pale but seemed pretty much back to normal. Niki looked tired.

“Rough night?” James asked and sat down at the table.

“A bit. He was sick a few more times, but nothing in the bed thank God.”

“Good. That was… gross.”

Niki shrugged.

“It’s parenting” he said. “You get used to it.”

“Really?”

“No. Not really.”

“Are _you_ okay?” James asked. “You look a bit pale.”

“I hope so” Niki said, but didn’t look convinced.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of children’s television.

“Shit” Niki said suddenly, got up and headed for the bathroom.

James cringed when he heard him throw up into the toilet. He waited a little until he heard the toilet flush, and then went to stand in the doorway. Niki was sitting on the floor looking ashen and shaky.

“Better?” James asked.

“A little.”

“Go to bed. I’ll take care of the kids.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ve got it. Get some sleep.”

“Thanks.”

He gave James a look of pure gratitude and dragged himself up off the floor. Then he went inside his bedroom and closed the door, and James went back to his breakfast. He thought it strange that he didn’t feel more awkward about seeing Niki sick. They barely knew each other. But he didn’t, it only felt… natural. When he was finished and had managed to get some food into the kids he got dressed and got the boys to help pick out clothes for themselves.

“Where’s dad?” Mattias asked.

“He’s sick.”

“Like I was?” Lukas asked.

“Exactly like you were.”

“We should get him a bowl.”

“I’m sure he has a bowl. But you know what? We’re going to let him sleep, but when he wakes up he’s going to want yoghurt. Don’t you think?”

“He likes yoghurt” Mattias said.

“He sure does. So what do you say we go and buy him some yoghurt?”

“I don’t like yoghurt.”

“Can we buy ice cream?” Lukas asked.

“Yes.”

“I like ice cream! It’s Saturday so we can have ice cream” Mattias informed him. “I want two.”

“Then you can have two.”

“Dad never lets us have two” Lukas said.

“Well when uncle James does the shopping you can have two. We can celebrate that I can actually go out because there are no gangsters chasing me anymore.”

“There are gangsters chasing me” Mattias said. “And ninjas.”

“Wow.”

“And monsters. Lots of them.”

”You lead a hard life. Now where are your shoes?”

“What’s a gangster?” Lukas asked.


End file.
